Nurse me, please
by pamianime
Summary: It's Ichigo's turn to take his shots before he goes to school, but there's a problem. He despises shots. Isshin thought Rukia could help out so he made her the nurse for the day. Can Rukia help Ichigo overcome his fear of shots?


**Nurse me, please**

**Bleach: Ichigo x Rukia **

**Rated: T**

**Status: One-shot**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Tite Kubo**

**Beta: Couldn't find one ;_; so sorry if it has any bad or obvious mistakes ;_;**

**Summary: It's Ichigo's turn to take his shots before he goes to school, but there's a problem. He despises shots. Isshin thought Rukia could help out so he made her the nurse for the day. Can Rukia help Ichigo overcome his fear of shots? **

**~xxx~**

Shots, damn them all.

My old man had informed me yesterday that I need to get my injections today and the thought is just killing me. If you didn't know, I hate shots. I hate them with all my being, they hurt like a mother fucker! That could be because my old man injects them pretty painfully. I need someone gentler, if not someone who actually cares if the shot hurts or not! My dad's such a dick...why can't he ever be gentle for once?

I tried going to a different doctor but damn, the moment the nurses called me in I freaked out and froze on the spot. I felt my stomach contort in pain and got the urge to throw up all I had for breakfast. In the end, I never got those shots so my dad had to put them for me. I regretted not letting that nurse give me my shots.

So here I am sitting down in front of my door with my arms wrapped around my legs. The door was locked so my old man won't come in and torture me with that stupid needle. It's sad really, I'm already 17 and I'm still afraid of getting a few shots. I blame it all on my dad, it's all his fault I tell you!

I think the only person who knew of my fear other than my father was Rukia, not even my sisters knew. How would they react knowing that their older brother was afraid of a little shot, they'd be real disappointed. Who knows, maybe they'd make fun of me and I wouldn't be able to take the humiliation.

I wasn't even sure if Rukia believed me when I told her. She just looked at me shocked and just walked away slowly as if I were crazy. I was expecting a laugh, something! But she didn't say or do anything. She didn't even tease me about it. I was wondering whether the information processed through her brain right or if she was silent from shock.

Then again I was relieved to know that she didn't laugh at me. Having someone you cared about deeply make fun of you wasn't something anyone wanted.

I just hope this day would end already, that way I wouldn't suffer from the nervousness of getting my shots soon.

Now that I think about it, I wonder where Rukia is. It's already 3:00 p.m. and I haven't seen her since yesterday. Then again all I've been doing since I woke up was being locked in my room from my father so it'd make sense that I haven't seen her yet. He hadn't even tried to brake through my door to wake me up, something smelled fishy. I wonder if he gave up on trying to get me to take the injections. No...that'd be unbelievable, he wouldn't miss a chance to torture me.

I was so into my thinking that I never noticed someone knocking on my door.

I quickly turned around with wide eyes asking who it was.

"Idiot, open up. It's me, Rukia."

Oh, it was Rukia.

"Is my dad there with you by any chance?"

"No, I'm here alone so open up."

I stood up unlocking the door and opened it slightly to make sure she wasn't lying. Rukia pushed the door open and sent me back a few steps from the force. Rukia walked towards me with her arms crossed over her chest and looked at me with a slight frown. I wonder if she figured me out.

"Ichigo, why in the world did you lock yourself in here since morning? I bet you haven't even opened the window for some fresh air."

Rukia looked passed me to my window and noticed it was blocked by a bunch of wood nailed to the window. She brought her eyes to mine with her frown still in place.

"I see you blocked the window as well. There's a reason why you're locking yourself in here so spit it out."

I looked at her with wide eyes, fear written all over my face. I could already feel my face forming a few sweat drops from the nerves. Rukia's frown turned to a look of concern and took a few steps closer to me.

"Ichigo, you know you can trust me so tell me what's the matter." Her small hand came up to my left arm and her eyebrows drew down with worry.

Dammit, I can't lie to her like this.

"I, uh...I'm...shots...that stuff, yea." My eyes looked down to the floor not wanting to see her expression.

I looked up again after a few seconds and noticed her expression turned to fear. Her hand left my arm and she took a few steps back to look at me.

"You're gonna get shot? Who would want to hurt you like that? Why?" Now she looked worried.

It was my turn to looked shocked. "Wait, wait, wait! Rukia you got the wrong idea. I'm not going to get shot! I'm going to get my shots today!" My hands went up in front of me and I shook my head to tell her she was wrong.

She let out a sigh of relief and looked up with calm eyes. "Idiot, you should've told me that more clearly! You got me worried there for a second!" Great, now I got her mad.

"Sorry, even though I've already told you this before it still embarrasses me to admit my fear of shots."

"Wait, what? You're afraid of shots? Wow, I learned something new today." She watched me with an amused face with her arms still crossed over her chest.

I looked at her with a bit of shock. "Rukia, I told you this before remember? We were on the roof at school eating lunch? When I told you that you just looked at me weird and walked away."

After a few minutes I saw her mouth form an 'O' shape as if she remembered that day.

"Oh, oh! I remember that, I didn't know you were serious though, I thought you were joking so I didn't believe you."

"What? Then why did you look at me like 'what is this dude smoking? Who would be afraid of shots!' look!"

"About that, I saw a small spider walk around in your hair and I walked away with precaution. Now that was scary."

I took a few steps back with shock at what she told me. "What! You're telling me that there was a nasty bug on my hair and you didn't say shit! What if it would've bitten my head or something!" My hands flew to my hair running my fingers roughly through them as if the spider were still there.

"Oh, I thought you'd notice eventually, but I guess you didn't...sorry." Rukia started walking slowly backwards to the door. She was trying to get away.

"Sorry? That's what you have to tell me now when I don't have something walking on my head anymore!" I stomped slowly towards her getting ready to jump her.

She put her hands in front of her to stop me from getting any closer to her. She had a few sweat drops on the side of her face worried of me getting any angrier. Her eyes widened in shock and pointed straight behind me and yelled out.

"Look...!"

I turned around quickly to see what was wrong before I heard her say, "a distraction!"

Before I could completely turn back to look at her she was already gone and out the door closing it loudly. That bitch! She fucking tricked me!

"And by the way, that wasn't a 'what are you smoking' look, but a precaution face! Learn my expressions better next time you loser!"

I heard her yell out behind my door and I could hear her small footsteps run down the stairs.

"Damn her, she got lucky."

**~xxx~**

After Rukia had left my room I was locked inside again, making sure my father wouldn't come inside to get me. Now I was on my bed laying down looking up at my white ceiling. This was so boring, I wish time would go by faster already.

I heard my door unlock and saw my father walk inside my room with a wide smile on his face.

"How in the world did you get in here! I locked the door!" I crawled to my wall with my back facing it.

"Silly boy, you thought you were the only one with a key to your door? Of course I'd let you believe you did! How would I know whether or not if you do unpure things in your room?" My dad started walking towards my bed and I kept trying to get closer to my wall away from him, but it wasn't working. Shit, I was so fucked!

"Dad, please! I don't want those stupid shots, please have mercy on me!"

My dad stopped in his tracks and looked at me confused. "Ooooh! So _that's_ what I forgot to do today! Thanks for reminding me my boy!" My dad quickly skipped happily out of my room and I knew he was going to get the shots ready. Great, he totally forgot and I fucking reminded him! Great job Ichigo...just great...

I stood up walking to my door locking it quickly and started putting all I could behind the door so no one could get in. I even put my bed there, there's no way anyone could come in here now.

Right after putting my bed behind my door it suddenly flew open with all my stuff flying around in my room. I couldn't believe it...the door opened...no, this can't happen!

My dad walked in with his smile as big as ever and the injections right in his hands. He was walking straight towards me and before I could run to the door he grabbed me and forced me on my chair. He even tied me up to it with ropes so I wouldn't run away. I tried hard to rip through the ropes but it wasn't working, I really was stuck in this stupid chair.

My dad brought in another chair and moved it next to me. It was for him to sit so he could give me the injections. He didn't move though, he just smiled at my struggle to rip through the ropes.

"What the hell are you just standing there and smiling like a huge idiot for! Aren't you going to give the stupid shots already!"

"You see Ichigo, I have a different plan this time."

When I heard him say that I started freaking out inside. "What...different plan? What kind of plan?"

My dad turned around to face the door and told someone to come in. "You see my boy, I won't be the one to give you your shots this time, but my dear third daughter!"

The moment he said that I saw Rukia walk in with a short nurse uniform and a white cap on her raven hair. She had a small blush on her cheeks and actually looked embarrassed wearing such a thing. The uniform was actually a bit too short though. It barely covered her thighs and she had to pull it down with her hands so it wouldn't ride up. The small, white high heels made her look taller than she really was and anyone would tell that she'd never worn them before in her life since she'd stumble when walking. Hopefully she wouldn't fall.

"Dad, why would you let her do this if she's never done this before in her life! Who knows, she'd probably be worse than you and that's pretty bad if you ask me."

"Hey, watch it boy. I thought I should give you a break and let someone else give you the injections since you don't like me putting them for you. And consider yourself lucky, this would probably be the only time a girl touches you."

"Shut the hell up and look here you old goat face, I wanted someone who has experience to give me the shots, not someone inexperienced!" I tried struggling again hoping the ropes would finally rip, but again they didn't.

Rukia stood in front of my old man facing me and gave a hard glare. "How would you know if I'll do good if you haven't seen me do this before, huh? I'll show you." Rukia sat on the chair beside me and held open a gap between the ropes so she could get to my skin. She got a cotton ball and put some alcohol in it so she could rub it against a spot on my arm.

Just feeling her rubbing the cotton on my skin sent a few shivers down my spine. I was already freaking out and I couldn't move an inch. I looked up to yell at my dad and tell him that I'll be kicking his ass but looked up to see him gone. That shit face ran away and even closed the door!

I started shaking my head and watched Rukia hold up the needle in her hands with a stoic look on her face.

"You know Ichigo, I've actually done this before. Don't think that I would do this to you without having someone to practice on." Her eyes clouded with concern and it calmed me down a bit.

"So you have done this before? Who'd you practice on?" For some strange reason, the thought of Rukia giving someone else shots got me feeling uneasy.

"Does it even matter?" She looked at me with that expressionless face again and it bothered me.

"Just cuz, so who was it?"

"It was Renji, happy?" She brought my arm closer to her readying the shot on my skin.

'_Actually, I'm not'_

"Renji? Why would he need one in the first place? He's dead." My voice hardened a bit without realizing it and I could feel my eyes narrow a bit.

"That's the reason why I used him. If I'd do something wrong then it wouldn't affect him. Look Ichigo, I needed someone to practice on so when it came to you I wouldn't hurt you. I didn't want to do that so I had to use someone not human." Her voice was gentle when she spoke and it kind of made me feel bad. Kind of.

"Well, don't do that anymore. I don't care if it'd hurt, just don't hesitate to do s—"

"I didn't, I already put two on you."

I quickly looked down to see her already putting a band aid on the second shot.

"What the hell! How'd you do that so fast without me noticing! And how many are you putting on me!" I tried not to move when I saw her get the third shot.

"It's called skill you silly goose. I tried distracting you so you wouldn't notice and look at you, you didn't even feel pain. And this is a Meningitis booster shot so I have to put three on you so calm down, just one more to go."

"B-b-b-but, this one will hurt!"

"Yes it will, since you're paying full attention on it so stop it! And stop moving!" Rukia tried holding on tighter on my arm so I'd stop moving, but I wouldn't. Shit, shit, shit, it's getting closer!

"I can't with you trying to give me that shot!"

"That's exactly what I'm doing, fool! Now let me put this antibiotic on you now!" I could feel Rukia's glare radiate warning me to listen to her. No! Now it's even closer!

She started leaning close to me and before I could realize what she was doing she leaned in towards my face and gently kissed me on the lips which caused me to freeze up.

_'Did she just...'_

She leaned back and grabbed a small band aid to put on the third shot. My face remained shocked at what had just occurred. Even though the kiss was light, I could still feel the warmth of her lips on mine. My cheeks turned crimson and it was impossible to hide it. I could feel my ears heat up as well and just knowing how red my face was embarrassed me even more. She most likely saw it so there was no point in trying to hide it.

I felt her small hands on my face and slapped my cheeks lightly to see if I was alright.

"Ichigo, Ichigo, are you alright? You seem to be in some other world. I'm done with your shots." I noticed how close she was to me again and I couldn't help but to look down the floor making her hands leave my face.

"You're so red, are you sick? Do you need another shot?" She tried to hide it, but I could see the amusement in her eyes.

"Stop that, it's your fault I'm like this!"

"You know, you should really stop blaming your faults on others. Don't be blaming your embarrassment on me now. Kissing you was the onlyway to distract you that third time so I had to do it." She walked behind me and started untying the ropes. When I felt the ropes fall off my body I quickly stood and rubbed the arm that got penetrated by needles. I wasn't able to feel the pain before, but now I was. It was a small pain, but it was still there.

"W-well, you could've thought of something else!"

"You didn't like it I take it?"

I stood quietly looking at her, my face reddening even more from her question. My silence answering her.

"If you liked it then don't complain. So what did you think of my nursing skills? I did well didn't I?" She let a small grin cross her face and stood up from the floor with her arms crossed below her petite breasts.

I stopped rubbing the sore spots on my arm and watched her walk towards me. "I have to admit that you did pretty well, but you still made me feel pain."

"That was just afterwards, not when I put them on so it doesn't count."

"Yes it does, the point is that I felt pain so you _almost_ did a good job."

"I did better than good and you know it." Our bodies were only inches away from each other and I didn't make a move to walk away.

I raised my hand to her head and nudged her on the forehead with a smile on my face.

"You did pretty well for a beginner, I'll tell you that."

"I guess I have to practice more to make you feel no pain next time then, but with better distractions." She raised her hand to my chest and leaned her head on it. I could hear the smirk in her voice noticing the double meaning behind it.

"But you made me realize something, though." She looked up at me with her smirk still in place.

"What is it?"

"This could be a great tactic to use on my next patients." I knew she was teasing, but that didn't stop me from getting upset.

"What next patients? You're not getting any others other than me." My eyebrows furrowed into a scowl and I pulled her in closer to my body.

"So you're saying I could give you more shots?"

"I guess you could say that, but I'll let you in one condition."

"And what is that?" She looked at me with a dumbfounded look and I leaned in to kiss her on the forehead. I pulled back and turned around before walking to my door wanting to leave the room. I stopped in front of the door and turned my head to look at her.

"Don't nurse anyone but me." And with that I walked out the room.

"So I take it you don't hate shots anymore!"

I heard her yell from the room and I yelled back, "No, I'm not!"

I knew she was smiling, and I knew my father would too if he heard I'm not as scared anymore. I knew he'd question me later, but till then I won't say anything.

Shots, damn I love em.

**~xxx~**

**THE END**

**Another one-shot from me and again inspired from another picture I drew on my DA. If you don't know or want to see which picture it is go to my profile :) This was short, but this was all I was able to write before my dad kicked me out of the room -_-**

**R&R!**


End file.
